5th grade Klaine What are Friends For
by star-klainey-whovian
Summary: Kurt hates school he is all alone. A new boy is coming to school today hopefully he will be the bullies new target.


"Do I have to go to school, Dad?" Kurt whined trying to find the right shirt to wear for the day.

"Of course you do, Kurt. Why don't you want to see your friend?" Burt asked helping his son into his favorite blue button down.

"That's just it, I don't have any friends. I have Mercedes and Rachel, but they don't count they're girls," Kurt huffed. "None of the other kids will play with me."

Burt sighed understanding his son's frustration. "There is a new boy coming to class today. Your teacher called last night to tell us. He is probably going to be alone and scared; maybe you two could be friends."

Kurt's eyes lit up, remembering from the movies and TV shows how the new kid was always a new target for the bullies and everyone else. Maybe this new kid could be the new target instead of Kurt being constantly picked on. "Yeah maybe," Kurt sighed happily at the thought of someone else being the target.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into class with his bowtie and big goofy grin.<p>

Blaine was the new kid.

At first this thought scared him, he'd seen the movies, and he'd seen how no one likes the new kid. He has also seen those things weren't true. Blaine had moved so many times he can't even remember how many times he has been the new kid.

The bell rang to tell the children to take their seats. Blaine waited in the front of the room for everyone to settle down. As soon as the class was quiet Miss McDonald introduced him (_normal _Blaine thought). Then she asked who wants to help him till he is more comfortable.

Blaine waited. Usually this question was followed by every hand in the class going up, but no not here.

Here no one offered to help him, so Miss McDonald had to draw someone's name.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into class as always listening to Rachel go on about how her dads got her a pink sparkly microphone to sing with.<p>

Kurt could care less. He was more interested in finding out who the new kid was.

As soon as the bell rung and the class took their seats it wasn't hard to tell who didn't belong.

He was short, had puffy curly hair (Kurt was oddly reminded of Lord of the Rings) and his outfit looked like a three year old put it together. He had short green pants, red shoes (no socks Kurt noticed) blue belt, red shirt and to top it all off a red, green, and blue plaid bowtie.

_Easy prey_, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt will you help our new friend?"<p>

Kurt hadn't even realized he had zoned out. Miss McDonald was waiting in front of the class with every eye on Kurt, he had to say yes.

"I guess…" Kurt said softly.

_There goes avoiding the problem_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at his assigned new best friend. Kurt. That's a nice name. <em>He looks nice<em>, Blaine thought as he took his seat next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't even know his name yet and he could feel the eyes of the bullies staring at them mentally making the boyfriend and boyfriend.<p>

Kurt hated it and couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

><p>The day went relatively fast, in no time the children were on the playground.<p>

"…. And this is obviously the playground where everyone goes after lunch," Kurt said in a kind of snarky voice to Blaine (he had finally learned his name).

"Thank you, Ku-," Before Blaine could finish he was pushed to the ground by the ring leader of the bullies, John.

All of them started laughing. Kurt sighed; normally he'd be on the ground hoping someone would help him up.

Kurt reached forward to help Blaine up.

"And what do you think you are doing, you little gay?" John said in the nastiest way possible.

Kurt shook his head trying to be the bigger person. "Leave him alone, John. He's new."

"Fine! We can go back to pushing you down, homo."

At this comment John got pushed down by Blaine who suddenly hopped up and was in clear rage.

"Don't talk to him like that, you ignorant little ASS!" Blaine yelled at John.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as Blaine was getting lectured on proper vocabulary usage by the teacher.<p>

When Blaine was done he came over to where Kurt was standing, thanked him for standing up for him and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kurt called after him.

Blaine stopped. Kurt ran to him.

"I should be thanking you. You did in one day what no one has done this whole year, stand up for me and stayed by me."

Blaine smiled, "What are friends for?"

Kurt smiled back just as big taking Blaine's outstretched hand in his own walking back inside just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is dedicated to Klaineisthename who asked for kid klaine. I hope you all enjoy it. Leave a review for any suggestions. **

**Keep Smiling you are beautiful when you do. :)**


End file.
